Forget Me Knot
by Fading.halo.xo
Summary: She holds onto the memories of him while he tries to erase her from his new life. Jane can't help but feel responsible for what happened to her 'husband' but Jason doesn't want her sympathy. Jason doesn't want her at all leaving Jane with mixed emotions. A re-write of season 5 of JTV. Jane/Michael end game story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JANE THE VIRGIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/n: Okay season 5 of JTV stabbed me in the heart. My hope for Jane and Michael to be end game was destroyed so this is a re-write of the whole season 5. Honestly I would have been okay with 'Jafael' if they didn't bring Michael back and literally trash his character and his love for Jane...what a cop out. I only watched the episodes Michael were apart of and have no desire to finish the series ever. **

**Please if you are a Rafael stan don't hate this story. I won't regress his character in this story. However his character 'flaws' were written by the writers of JTV and will be mentioned/used in the first few chapters but he will have an arc too.**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

NARRATOR:

Okay we left our Jane with the shock of a lifetime by her 'dead' husband showing up at the apartment she shared with boyfriend and baby daddy, Rafael. Let's see how she handles this…

Jane Gloriana Villanueva felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She wasn't sure if she was breathing at this point. She didn't care if she was or not. No, all she could focus on was her "dead" husband standing in front of her.

Her brain went into overdrive as she tried to sensibly understand how this was happening. Michael died. It was gut wrenching but she somehow managed to overcome her grief and move on with her life. Rafael had helped her every step of the way. He was her saving grace during the most difficult time in her life.

She had accepted Michael's death. She was in love with Rafael now and was more than ready to take their relationship to the next level. She never thought she would want to be married again after Michael's death, but Rafael's love for her changed her mind.

None of this mattered now. Jane stared into his familiar blue eyes trying to read them. His eyes didn't shine like they used to. She used to make his eyes light up, but now his eyes remained dull.

"Michael?" Her voice was shaking, but she managed to get his name out.

"Hello Ma'am," His voice had a southern drawl to it.

Jane's eyebrows furrowed together confused on why he didn't sound like he used to. He looked a lot different too. His blond curly hair was unkempt and he was wearing blue jeans with a blue flannel shirt and brown cowboy boots.

This must be some cruel joke, because this isn't _her _Michael. No, this man is an imposter.

"Michael has amnesia," Rafael said gently to his girlfriend. "He doesn't remember you." He explained.

Jane looked to Rafael with a puzzled look on her face before returning her eyes back to Michael. "You don't remember me?" Her voice broke as the tears fell down burning against her warm cheeks.

"No Ma'am," He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

His words felt like a dagger to her heart. He didn't remember her. He didn't remember their love. He didn't remember all the laughter they shared together. He didn't remember the explosive fights that would always lead to epic makeup sex. She was stranger to him now.

She couldn't look at him any longer. Jane gently grabbed Rafael's forearm and pulled him into the kitchen. She needed answers from him.

"How did you find him?" Jane asked him.

Rafael let out a deep sigh, "Rose…"

"How long have you known about this, Rafael?" She said with anger in her voice.

He was silent.

"Rafael, how long?" She asked him again this time with more venom in her voice.

"We are talking about Rose," Rafael tried to explain himself. "She is a pathological liar," He reminded her. "I didn't want to get your hopes up until I had it all checked out first-"

Jane interrupted him, "So you thought surprising me with my dead husband would be so much better than telling me the truth when it happened?"

In this moment Rafael knew he was in the wrong, but wouldn't swallow his pride.

"We can talk about this when you have calmed down," He said in a patronizing voice.

His behavior didn't surprise her anymore, but his words still cut deep. He always made her cry. He also would make her feel guilty for having emotions and showing them. She felt the tears burn against her cheeks. He didn't try to comfort her.

"Uh should I go?" Michael asked breaking the tension between her and Rafael. "I can come back tomorrow and sign the papers."

Jane turned to look at him. He looked the same but she knew her Michael was _gone. _"Papers? What papers?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing Jane," Rafael said quickly.

She ignored him, "Michael, what is going on?" She locked onto his blue eyes once more.

"Actually I go by Jason now," Michael had corrected her. "Um I only came here to sign divorce papers so we both can live our lives separately."

Jane felt as though she had been punched in the gut. The man who had spoke his vows in her native tongue now was standing in front of her with no recollection of their love wanted to divorce. This wasn't her Michael, no this was Jason and he didn't love her.

He wanted to write her out of his life. She should be happy because she has Rafael, but she isn't happy. No, she felt forgotten and betrayed.

Her husband doesn't remember her. To make matters worse her boyfriend tried to blind side her with a quick divorce from a man with amnesia just so he could legally marry her.

"I can't do this," Jane said quickly and she ran over to purse on the kitchen counter and hitched it over her shoulder. "I need time to digest everything, but as of right now I can't give you what you want," She said ambiguously.

Before either guy could say another word Jane had run out of the apartment. She needed to get away from both of them. She needed time to process and analyze everything that had just happened. Jane boarded the city bus and headed home. She needed to talk to her mother and Alba.

They both would know what to do in this situation or at least she prayed they would have an answer for her.

Jane arrived in front of the house and to her surprise her mother was sitting out on the porch swing. She dragged her feet over to the swing and sat down.

"What's wrong Jane?" Xo knew immediately something was off with her daughter.

"Mom it's Michael," Jane spoke softly trying to hold back her tears.

"Michael? Honey, I know Rafael proposing to you probably made you think of Michael," Xo said kindly as she raised her right hand and began stroking her daughter's raven hair to comfort her. "But we both know Michael would want you to be happy-"

Jane interrupted her, "He's alive Ma," Jane broke down. "Michael is alive, but he…he doesn't remember me."

Xo felt her heart break for her daughter. Jane had endure too much to go through something like this. She didn't deserve this kind of pain. Her daughter deserved to be happy.

Xo knew no words could comfort her daughter in a time like this. Instead she pulled Jane closer into her arms and held her. Jane cried as Xo stroked her head gently.

Jane's phone started buzzing nonstop and reluctantly Jane answered.

"Petra this isn't a good time," Jane snapped.

"I don't care Jane," Petra barked loudly on the other end. "Why didn't you tell me Michael is alive?"

"I just found out," Jane sighed. "I haven't had time to process it,"

"Stop thinking about yourself for once Jane," Petra fumed. "Because now I have to deal with the aftermath of your fight with Raf," Petra paused for a moment. "He dropped Michael or um should I say Jason off at the Marbella and told me to give him a room for free-"

"How long is he staying for?" Jane asked anxiously.

"I don't know Jane," Petra answered. "And frankly I don't care. I only care about you and Raf fixing your issues so it doesn't effect my daughters." Petra said rudely before she ended the call.

Jane tried to collect herself, but she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to move on with her life until she fixed _his_. The guilt of Michael living these past four years without knowing his past would haunt her unless she helped him recover those memories.

"Can you drop me off at the Marbella?" Jane asked her mother.

Xo nodded her head and the two women walked over to Xo's car and pulled away from the house. Xo drove down the empty streets as Jane rested her head against the car window. "Don't blame yourself," Xo urged her daughter to be reasonable.

She knew Jane would blame herself for what happened to Michael, but she also knew Michael would never blame Jane. Michael loved her daughter deeply and only wanted her daughter to be happy. Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

Jane however couldn't promise her mother that. She already blamed herself. It was in her nature to blame herself for what happened to the people around her. Rafael always reminded her of how her mistakes had led him down a dark path.

The car pulled into the front entrance of the hotel and Jane quickly got out. The ground beneath felt unsteady, but she propelled her legs forward and walked into the lobby.

The lobby was a ghost town. No one was standing around except the young blond haired woman at the front desk. Jane made her way over to the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mich-um Jason's room," She informed the young woman and had to correct herself on calling Michael by his new name Jason.

"May I ask what your relationship is with him?" The blond asked boldly as he fingers typed steadily on the keyboard searching for all the men named Jason staying at the Marbella.

"I'm his wife," Jane smiled hoping the woman wouldn't ask anything more.

"Of course you are," The blond remarked. "All the cute guys are always taken."

"What is his room number?" Jane said trying to speed things up.

"Luckily for you we only have one Jason staying tonight," The blond said smugly. "He is in room 402. Here is an extra key card." She handed over a white key card to Jane.

"Thanks for all the help," Jane smiled as she took the card from the woman's hand.

Jane turned around and started walking towards the elevator. 'Is this crazy?' She thought as she pushed the top button and waited for the lift to come down. 'Am I crazy?' She thought as she flipped the card over in her hands, because suddenly she realized how crazy this may seem to an outsider.

Ding!

The elevator doors opened up and Jane hesitated for a second before stepping in. 'No' She reasoned as she lift her right pointer finger and pressed the number 4 lighting it up. This wasn't crazy because he was her husband. She had every right to see him even if it was now the middle of the night. He was still her husband regardless of him not being able to remember his past.

Ding!

The doors opened and Jane walked towards the left of the hallway and sat outside the white door. She was having second thoughts again. She shouldn't be here, but she needs to be. Before she got cold feet Jane inserted the card into the slot and opened the door.

The room was dark. He was probably asleep. Jane reached for the door handle to close it and leave him be but Michael's dog charged to greet her.

The dog wagged his tail excitedly and Jane couldn't help but reach down and pet the friendly dog. Jane lowered herself to the floor into a seated position between the doorway of his room. The dog licked her face eagerly. Jane sat there and petted the dog as tears fell down her face.

She was happy he had been a companion for Michael these past four years, because the thought of Michael being alone was too much for her to handle.

"Okay boy I got to go now," Jane whispered as she stood up from her spot.

"You are going to leave without telling me how you got into my room?" His voice was slow and steady, but there was a hint of anger in it.

Jane looked up and saw him leaned up against the white wall. The light from the hallway outside dimly light up his face. She wondered how long he had been standing there for. "I don't know what came over me," She found herself telling him the truth. "Um I'm sorry for breaking into your room, but you have to understand how hard this is for me…"

"I'm so sorry Ma'am," His voice oozed with sarcasm. "I didn't realize you had spent the past four years of your life thinking you are you only to be told you had been tortured and have amnesia," Michael paused and took a step towards her. "Then add in being told you have a wife, but she has a boyfriend who wants to propose to her…"

Jane hung her head in shame. He was right. She wasn't the only one hurting.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings in all of this," She apologized.

"Why are you here?" He asked her again this time more gentle.

Jane sighed as she contemplated turning around and going home or telling him why she needed to see him tonight. She took a step forward into his room and flicked on the light before closing the door behind her. He deserved to know why after everything he had gone through this was the least she could do.

Michael crossed his arms around his bare chest as he waited for her to answer him. Jane couldn't help but stare. Rafael was more buff but Michael's muscles were defined well enough to make a girl drool. He only had black sweat pants on and Jane had to stop her mind from thinking any dirty thoughts. She had a _boyfriend_.

"You can stop staring now," Michael said with a big grin on his face. Jane felt cheeks burn up as he caught her checking him out.

"Sorry," Jane said quietly as her eyes moved from his chest to the grey carpeted floor. "I just feel guilty for what happened to you, and I want to help you remember-"

"So you broke into my room at midnight to tell me this?" He asked as his eyebrow arched up suspicious of her answer.

He was always great at seeing through her lies. He might not remember her, but he still subconsciously knew her like the back of his hand.

"Yes," She lied.

Michael took another step towards her, he was now only a few inches away from her. Jane shifted uneasily from his closeness. "You're lying to me," He said confidently. "So I will ask you one more time, why are you here?"

His detective instincts were still in tact. Jane looked down on the ground again unable to look him in the eyes. Michael reached his right hand out to her and gently lifted her chin up so she would have to look him in the eyes. "Tell me," He demanded his right hand had slid off her chin and down by his side.

Jane tried to come up with an explanation but she couldn't think of one. All she could think of was how fast her heart was beating inside of her chest and how the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around. Her brown eye's shifted from his blue one's to his blush colored lips. She wondered if he still tasted the same as she remembered.

Unable to control herself, Jane aggressively threw her hands behind his head and pulled it down towards her. Before he could protest she smashed her lips against _hungry_ for the familiarity of his kiss. She feverishly kissed his soft lips over and over again with urgency. He didn't responded like he used to.

She wasn't willing to let him go so she pulled herself closer to him. She thought he would break the kiss, but to her surprise he didn't. His hands cupped around her face and he finally kissed her back on his own will.

Jane lost herself in his embrace. She felt his hands drop from her face as they found a new home on her hips. He tugged on her hips gently wanting her to lift her legs up. She obliged his request and soon found her legs wrapped around his waist.

He walked over to the bed and gently lowered her down on the queen size bed. Their lips were still glued together. His tongue lapped over her bottom lip begging for entrance. Jane's eyes quickly snapped open bringing her back to reality. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be taking advantage of him.

'Rafael' She thought as she broke the kiss apart and gently shoved Michael off of her. "I have a boyfriend," She said reminding herself mostly. "This was a mistake."

"You kissed me first," Michael said a his body still hovered over her's. His hands were pressed firm down on the mattress. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but she had nowhere to go. "You kissed me hoping your _Michael_ is somewhere on the surface begging to break free and run back to you," He said coldly. "I am not _him_ so let me go, because I am not tied to you beyond a legal contract." He pushed himself backwards and stood up from the bed.

Jane quickly and quietly scooted off the bed and ran towards the door leaving her past behind her without a second thought. Jason had been right he wasn't her _Michael_ but for a few minutes it felt like he was.

Time had frozen still when she kissed him and for a spilt second everything felt like it was right in the world again.

She had gone to try and rid her guilt only to replace it with more sins.

NARRATOR:

Ah yes our darling Jane is at cross roads of what path to choose. Little does she know there is more trying times to come, but that is for next time...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Stay tuned for more:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JANE THE VIRGIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/n: Okay season 5 of JTV stabbed me in the heart. My hope for Jane and Michael to be end game was destroyed so this is a re-write of the whole season 5. Honestly I would have been okay with 'Jafael' if they didn't bring Michael back and literally trash his character and his love for Jane...what a cop out. I only watched the episodes Michael were apart of and have no desire to finish the series ever. **

**Please if you are a Rafael stan don't hate this story. I won't regress his character in this story. However his character 'flaws' were written by the writers of JTV and will be mentioned/used in the first few chapters but he will have an arc too.**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**_I'm holding onto memories of you while you are erasing me from your life. _**

**Narrator: The last time we saw our Jane, she was locking lips with husband who has come back from the dead. Except the only problem is she is dating Rafael now and he is not too happy finding out she kissed Jason. Let's tune in, shall we?**

"You kissed him?" Rafael's voice was full of anger and hurt.

Jane knew she had to tell him about what happened last night. She couldn't lie to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," Her voice was full of sorrow and regret.

Rafael narrowed his eyes on her, "Do you have feelings for him?" He was being forward with her, because he wouldn't be jerked around not this time.

Jane didn't know how to answer his question, because her heart was conflicted. She loved Michael so deeply and when he died she didn't know how she would be able to live without him. However she got through her grief with the help of Rafael. Jane knew she was in love with him and before this "Jason" mess she was excitedly ready to marry Rafael.

Except now things have changed. Had her love for Michael died when he had died? She didn't know the answer, because she was forced to move on from him. Forced to believe he was never coming back to her and she had to be strong for him. She had to live her life without sorrow because Michael would have wanted her to be happy.

Rafael took his girlfriend's silence as a sign. "I won't be your second choice again," He yelled at her. "So you better figure out how you feel and fast, because I won't be waiting for you this time around." His words were cold as ice.

Jane's eyes swelled up with tears as she quickly realized Rafael was serious. She didn't ever mean for him to cause him pain.

"I never meant for you to feel like you were my second choice," Jane snapped. "But I am not responsible for how you feel Raf…" She paused for a second. "So if you want to break up with me, because I can't figure my feelings for my husband who has come back from the dead then fine!" Jane held her head as she walked out of the apartment they shared together, but she wasn't going to look back.

He didn't chase after her. She never expected him to be the one chasing her. She had always been the one to chase him after their fights. She was the one who had always said, 'I'm sorry' first, because his pride was too strong. She was the one who took all the blame whenever he went down a 'dark' path, because he would tell her it was her fault for his actions. If she didn't say the right thing at the right moment there would be consequences.

It was exhausting always being the 'bad guy' and having to walk on egg shells. For a little bit he was taking responsibilities for his own actions, but like always it didn't last long. He would never forgive her for choosing Michael over him. She finally realized this now.

If her and Rafael were to ever work out, he would have to truly work on himself before they got back together. She isn't going to put up with his behavior anymore. Her plate was full enough she didn't need to add his problems to her own.

Jane found herself at the Marbella again. The lobby had a few people mingling around. The parrot mascot was taking pictures with someone's children. Jane smiled at the young kids as she walked past them to the elevators. She glanced at her wrist watch, she still had time to kill before she had to pick up Mateo from school.

The elevator door opened and to her surprise he was standing in front of her with bags in hand.

"My wife," His voice drawled slowly, but there was some sarcasm behind it. "Just the person I was looking for,"

"Oh really?" Her eyebrow arched up in suspicion. "Because it looks like you are trying to skip town without saying goodbye to your wife." She prayed her sarcastic tone covered up the hurt buried deep down.

The elevator door was about to close when he wedged his foot between the doors sliding shut. Jane wasn't ready for what he did next. His hands reached out and pulled her into the lift with him. She let out a small screech when he grabbed her. Before she could try and walk out, he had pushed all the buttons and the door closed for good this time.

"What the hell?" She seethed at him.

He grinned at her. "Just trying to give us some time wifey," His blue eyes grew dark.

Jane suddenly realized how close their bodies were to each other. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans but he looked good in them. Her eyes gazed up to meet his and she searched for any sign of Michael in them.

"Your hot," His voice was deep and full of hunger.

His face was leaning in and she knew she had to say something to stop it from getting out of hand.

"Rafael and I broke up," She found herself telling him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know because she wanted him to kiss her or if she wanted to see if he was like her Michael.

He smiled at her before his lips descended onto her's. He pulled her closer to him as the kiss deepened. Jane found herself again getting lost in his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help steady herself.

Every once and awhile the elevator doors would open before shutting again. Neither of them cared about getting caught they were too entangled with one of another to give a damn about a stranger catching them making out in a lift.

When she kissed him it was if had traveled back in time to the day before he was taken away from her. His lips tasted the same as she had remembered and his kisses still left her breathless.

When they reached the top floor he finally pulled away. Jane gazed his eyes with a big smile on her face. He had to feel something for her if he kissed her that way, right? Maybe she could help him regain his memories and then maybe just maybe he would be her's again.

"That doesn't change anything," His voice was cold. "I still want a divorce." But it was his words that hurt her the most.

Jason reached opened one of his brown bags and pulled out some papers. He had them over to her and then he walked out of the elevator and down the hallway.

Jane looked at the papers in her hands, they were divorce papers. He didn't want her. He was only playing on her weakened state of mind. Her back was against the wall of the elevator and she slowly slid to the floor sobbing.

She lost her husband and her boyfriend all in the span on thirty minutes. Life didn't seem fair right now. Jane thought she was a good person, but now maybe God was telling her, she wasn't. Maybe she had been selfish. Maybe she expected too much from Rafael. Maybe she should have let Michael go the moment he walked back into her life, because then maybe she wouldn't be feeling this unbearable pain right now. It didn't matter how things would turn out, because she would get burned in the end.

Jane pulled herself together as she dusted off her yellow sundress and hurried off to pick up her son. The only "man" she needed her life right now was her little boy. Maybe it was time to focus on being the best mom for Mateo by putting him first before anyone else.

When she arrived at his school, Mateo stood outside the brick building on the sidewalk waiting for her. His face light up when he saw her walking towards him and he meet her halfway. His small arms wrapped around her legs as he hugged her tightly. Jane wouldn't tell him, but she needed this. She needed his comfort.

"How was school?" She asked him as she bent down and picked him up.

"It was good," Mateo beamed. "My teacher said I was a good listener today so I got a sticker," He pointed down to this maroon t-shirt to where the star sticker was.

Jane smiled relieved her son had a good day. It seemed like he was doing better in school than he was before. She didn't know if it was because he was happy they were a "family" or if her "talks"were finally sinking in. She gulped as she thought of having to tell him about the breakup.

Mateo deserved to know what was going on, because his world was about to change. Jane knew kids thrive in routines and any changes can cause them to lash out, but she was praying he would understand.

"Where's Dad?" He asked innocently after they had rounded the corner outside of school.

Normally Rafael would help pick him up from school and drive them back to their apartment before going back to work, but now everything was about to change.

"I'm not sure where he is," Jane told him the truth, because she refused to lie to her son. She wouldn't let him lie to her, so why should she be able to be untruthful to him? It wouldn't be right. "But he loves you so much, Mr. Sweet Face." She reassured him no matter what his Dad loves him forever and always.

Mateo could feel something was wrong, but he didn't want to upset her anymore. He truly felt sorry for all the times he acted out and took his anger out on her, because it wasn't fair. She never deserved to be treated that way. He didn't know that back then, but now he knows no matter what happens she is not to blame. Even if his dad would try to say otherwise, he would no longer be swayed because he has seen the effect it has on her.

"I love you Mommy," Mateo said sweetly and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, baby" Jane said with a big smile on her face. Right now all she needs is her son's love.

**Narrator: Jane feels complete right now, but sooner rather than later she has to make a decision. A decision which will change the course of her life forever…**

Jane's arms felt like they were ready to fall off when she finally arrived home with Mateo. She had carried him home all the way from his school which was five miles away. Luckily for her Alba was more than ready to take over with watching Mateo and Jane was grateful for her support. She needed rest after the long walk back home. She also needed time to think everything over.

As she laid down on the brown couch she contemplated over what she should do. Should she call Rafael? Would he even want to hear from her? He had only sent her a text to make sure Mateo was taken care of and once he knew their son was in good hands he didn't send anymore messages.

Jason? Well, he had made it clear to her this afternoon he didn't want her. She knew he was waiting for her to sign the divorce papers so he could go back to Montana and move on with his life. She sat up on the couch and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. She knew who she had to call. The only person who would give her honesty.

"Hello Jane," Petra said in annoyance. "Um listen I am busy and don't have time for your problems…"

Jane interrupted, "Petra please," She begged for the blond woman to stay on the line. "I really need your advice."

There was a long pause before Petra said, "I don't know why you always need to complicate things," Her voice sounded frustrated. "But how I see things is Rafael wants to marry you and Jason…" She paused for a second. "He wants you out of his life so I see this is your opportunity to be with Raf without feeling guilty about moving on from Michael,"

Jane sighed, "But don't you think I owe it to Michael to help him get his memories back?"

"No," Petra said firmly. "I don't believe you owe anything to either of them, but I do think you should figure out what you want and fast…" She paused again. "Because I need to know if I will have to deal with Rafael's moodiness for more than a day." She snapped.

Before Jane could say anything more Petra hung up on her. Jane was taken back a little bit, but she wasn't surprised Petra sided with Raf. Especially given their history, she knew Petra was protective over him. Sometimes Jane wondered if Petra still had feelings for him, but she was never bold enough to ask her.

Her plan had backfired, because Petra's advice didn't help her. She was back to square one. She needed to listen to her heart and stick with her guts. She knew what her gut was telling her to do and she knew it wouldn't be easy.

Alba was still gone with Mateo and Jane took this as her opportunity to clean out his things. She wasn't ready for this to be over, but sometimes you won't be ready for life's changes. Jane pulled out his things and began to pack them neatly into brown boxes.

**Narrator: Ah yes sometimes the best goodbyes are the one's you aren't ready for.**

She found herself on the other-side of the door again. Her right hand was shaking when she raised it up and knocked gently on the wooden door. The boxes were on both sides of her, _his _belongings were neatly packed inside of them.

The door opened and Jane took a sharp intake of breath before he was fully in her view.

"Are you here to finish what we started in the elevator?" Jason teased her as soon as he saw her standing outside of his door.

"No," She said concrete, because she wouldn't let him play with her emotions anymore. "Actually I am here to give you this," She told him as her right hand reached into her purse and pulled out the white papers.

His hand reached out and took the papers from her hands. "You um signed them," He sounded surprised, but Jane refused to fooled again.

"You wanted this," She reminded him. "So I'm setting you free, Jason."

His blue eyes shifted from the papers in his hands to lock onto her rich chocolate colored eyes with confusion. He didn't think she would ever give up hope on getting her _Michael _back, but she has. "What are the boxes?" He asked trying to cover up his hurt. He shouldn't feel heartbroken, but a faint voice inside his head was telling him, "_Don't let her go,"_ maybe he had made a mistake.

"All of Michael's belongings are packed in these boxes," Jane explained to him. "I know you don't want be him, but I felt it wasn't right for me to keep his things anymore," She looked down on the ground unable to look into those familiar ocean eyes anymore. "You can do whatever you want with them, but I just can't…"

Her voice quivered and it was like someone had punched him directly in the gut. She had a hold on him and he didn't know why, but he wouldn't ever tell her. He needed to get back to Montana and fast, because if he stays here any longer than he will never be able to leave.

"Thank you," He broke the silence. She looked up at him finally. "I'm sorry for stringing you along, but I got a girl back home and I love her-"

Jane interrupted him, "I get it Jason," She said hastily because she wanted this to be over with. "You have your own life and I'm sorry for not acknowledging your feelings in all of this," She paused for a moment and stared into his eye's for one last time. "Goodbye Jason," She said finally.

"Goodbye Jane," His voice sounded brokenhearted, but she disregarded it because she knew she had to set him free.

Jane turned around and held her head high as she walked away from the stranger that had replaced her, _Michael. _Deep down she knew he would never be the man she married. It has been four years and if his memory hasn't come back by now then it probably never will.

She had to accept Jason and his wants and needs above her own, because he deserved to be happy.

**Narrator: Oh no! Jane let him go, but Jason seems to have changed his mind…**

Jason stood there speechless after she had walked away from him. He should be over the moon, because he was finally free to be with Charlie but he didn't feel elated. No, he felt as if his heart was shattered into millions of pieces. He pulled his phone out from his back pocket and called her.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Hey um sorry did I wake you?" He said kindly.

"Yeah but it's okay," She said warmly. "Are you finally coming home?"

His heart tugged when she asked the question he was regretting. "No," He lied to her. "Um this is taking longer than I thought it would."

"Oh okay," She said sadly.

"I have to go Charlie," The guilt was starting to eat at him and he knew he had to hang up now before his mouth would say something that would get him into trouble.

"I love you babe," Her voice was gentle.

"Love you too," He said quickly and hung up his phone.

He looked down at the papers in his hands before he walked back into the hotel room and threw them into the trash bin. After he threw the papers away, he walked back to the door and picked up the boxes she had left behind. He didn't know why he was suddenly curious about "Michael" but he had a feeling it had something to do with _her_.

**Narrator: Oh my! Is Jason developing feelings for our Jane? What will happen next? Only time will tell. **

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I have decided to put the narrator's voice in bold to easily separate it from the rest of the story.

Stay tuned for more:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JANE THE VIRGIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/n: I am sorry for lack of frequent updates but I have a lot going on in my life. I am a mom and I work full time so making time to write can be difficult some days, but this story will be completed. It just might take a little bit longer. **

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**_Setting him free was easy, because he wasn't you. _**

**_NARRATOR: Welcome back, friends! Last time we saw our Jane, she had given Jason the divorce papers and he was now free to return home. Except it seems as though Jason might be falling for Jane, because he has decided to stay in Miami for the time being. As you can imagine this has caused a lot of drama between Jane and Rafael…_**

Jane had her head held high as she packed up her belongings from their apartment. She refused to let him win this time. She wasn't to blame for the mess he created. Jane stood over the queen sized bed and folded her clothes neatly on top of the white comforter as Rafael stood in the doorway scowling at her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked with genuine cluelessness. He couldn't understand why she was still mad at him.

Jane kept her focus on her current task and ignored him. She had accustomed him into thinking if he said sorry then everything would be okay, but this time it wasn't okay. It would never be okay. All she wanted was his support during the hardships but he would only hand her criticism. If they were to ever work out then he would have to work on himself first. She wouldn't bow down to him any longer.

Rafael sighed trying to calm himself down, but she was making it difficult to not get angry. His hand ran through his thick dark hair several times before he made a move towards her. They were going to talk and he wouldn't give her the option to leave without telling him what went wrong.

"Jane," Her name always fell so easily off his lip's.

He was now standing on the other-side of the mattress looking directly at her beauty. She had always been so beautiful with her smooth caramel skin tone and her short raven hair. Her curves were his weakness, but her smile is what always drove him overboard.

She didn't acknowledge him and his fuse was getting shorter by the second.

He sighed heavily, "I said I was sorry,"

Jane looked up at him this time. She took in the man standing in front of her. His yellow dress shirt was buttoned only half way to show off his muscular chest and his black dress pants were costumed fitted. His black hair was slightly messy, but it still looked good. His chocolate eyes were staring at her waiting for her to forgive him.

"Saying sorry doesn't fix our problems," Her voice was rigid.

"You're overreacting," He rolled his eyes at her.

"No," She stood her ground. "I am under-reacting, Rafael…" She slammed her fists onto the soft mattress as her emotions took over her body. "I am allowed to be angry for how you reacted to my husband coming back into my life," Her voice was starting to shake, but she would push through it. "Because I don't know how you expect me to walk away like he never meant anything to me-"

"What I wanted was for you to choose me…" His eyes were almost black now. "I was going to propose to you, because I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." His voice was raw full of emotions trying to pull her back in but it wasn't going to work this time.

He would never let go of the anger he had for her choosing Michael over him all those years ago. It was incredibly evident now more than ever before.

"You were my second choice," She said honestly. "And if you can't learn to move on from my past decisions then we will never work."

She didn't wait to hear what else he had to say, because deep down she knew he wasn't ready to let it go. Jane picked up the boxes full of her clothes and left him alone in the bedroom they used to share.

It was time for her to focus on herself and Mateo.

**Narrator: If only it would be that simple…**

Rogelio had loaned Jane his car for the day so she could get all her belongings from the apartment in one trip. She only had one more box to put in the red car when her phone started buzzing.

"Hey Petra," Jane said with distain in her voice.

"Jane!" The blond woman screamed her name through the phone which caused Jane to cringe visibly.

"Petra this isn't a good time," Jane said annoyed.

"I don't care," Petra seethed. "How come you didn't tell me about Jason staying-"

Jane interrupted her friend, "Wait Jason hasn't left?" She asked confused on why Jason hadn't jumped on the first bus heading out of town. "But I signed the papers and he said he has a girl back home-"

Petra interrupted Jane, "Jane, maybe it is time to tell Mateo about Jason." It was the most solid advice Petra had ever given her.

"I think you are right," Jane agreed. "Um thanks for telling me, Petra."

"Yeah whatever," Petra said cooly. "Bye Jane,"

The phone call ended and Jane sighed heavily because explaining this to Mateo wouldn't be an easy task. Her son had no memory of the man who he had called "Dada" first. Mateo had only heard stories of Michael, but he had no attachment to him.

Jane quickly put the last box in the car and drove off to pick up her son. It was time to break the news to him. If Jason would be staying longer than she thought he would then she wanted to be the one who told Mateo first. She didn't want it to be sprung on him.

Fifteen minutes later she had arrived at his school. Mateo and his classmates hadn't been released yet so she sat down on the black bench outside the school's entrance and anxiously waited for him.

"Mommy!" Mateo screamed happily as he ran over to the bench she was sitting on. "I missed you," He gave her a tight hug.

"I missed you too," Jane beamed at her son.

When everything in her life was falling apart he was the only constant. He was too young to understand how he saved her life in more ways than one.

"We should go," Jane pushed herself off the bench and held out a hand for him to hold. "I have to talk to you about some really important things,"

"Did I do something wrong?" His brown eyes were big like a puppy's and Jane's heart melted into a big puddle.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," She said reassuring him, he wasn't in trouble.

Mateo was excited to ride in his grandfather's new car, but he was sadden to see boxes in the seat next to his. He was smart enough to put two and two together, his mommy and daddy broke up. This was the news she would tell him. It was all his fault.

**Narrator: No, Mateo! It is not your fault…quick Jane tell him it is not his fault. **

Jane peered into the rearview mirror and saw the "look" on his face. The look of self-loathing and a fear of being responsible for something out of your control. She knew this look because she had worn it so many times before.

"It is not your fault," She wouldn't let him self-destruct. "No matter what happens between your dad and myself it will be never be because of something you did. Sometimes people grow apart and that's okay." She promised him it wasn't his fault.

Mateo pondered what his mom had just told him before he asked, "Is it because Daddy is mean to you?" His question surprised her.

Jane was speechless. She thought Raf had been amicable with her lately.

"I'm sorry Mom," Mateo said sincere. "I'm sorry for letting him talk to you that way and I'm sorry for how I…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

A loud cry came from the backseat, and Jane couldn't look in the mirror any longer. She hated seeing him cry especially if he was crying over her.

"Baby, I forgive you," She said shelving his worries aside. "I love you through thick and thin."

"I love you to the moon and back," Mateo smiled proudly.

**Narrator: Ahh what a sweet moment between mother and son. If only her life could be this simple all the time…**

Jane was tired by the time her day was through. She was now seated on the couch watching a tele-nova on the small tv in Alba's house. She had an emotional roller-coaster kind of day, and she needed to turn off her brain for a little bit. Mateo had been her knight in shining armor, his love for her was more than she felt she deserved most days.

She explained to him how her and his dad were taking a break from each other, but she reassured him it wouldn't effect his day to day. They would find a way to make it work, being cordial to one another that is. It wasn't an option, because their son wouldn't be used like a bargaining chip.

Jane wasn't ready to tell Mateo about Michael yet. She didn't want to add any worry to his mind. She knew her son didn't have memories of Michael, but he knew how much she loved him. He saw her grief every day for the last four years. He saw her cry herself to sleep most nights. He didn't tell his dad about all the times he saw his mom fall apart whenever she was reminded of Michael.

Jane knew her son had seen her happy with his dad, but he also saw her moments of sadness when the grief was too strong to try and hold it back anymore. Mateo kept her secret and she knew it was not easy for him to try and pretend she was always happy. She regretted her son having to see her love up on his dad only to then fall asleep crying clutching onto a picture of Michael. She knew it broke his heart knowing his dad couldn't take her pain away.

Her heart still longed for Michael, but she tricked herself into believing she could move on. The guilt she felt for his death was the reason she could never let him go. Every time she was reminded of him, her heart would ache all over again and it was if she was experiencing his death all over again.

She never let him go.

There was a knock at the door and Jane begrudgingly pushed herself up off the couch and answered the door. She opened the door and was surprised to find herself staring into his crystal blue eyes once more.

"Hey, I know it's late," He laughed nervously and Jane shifted uneasy by his presence. His body was like a magnet drawing her in and seeing him look lacking his usual confidence made it even more dangerous.

_He _was never a smooth talker and she liked that about him.

"I thought you were leaving," Jane questioned him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did too," He ran his right hand through his shaggy blond hair. "But something keeps pulling me back to you…" He paused and Jane let out an audible sigh. "I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like destiny-"

Jane interrupted him, "I can't do this," Her voice trembled, but she had to end this. "You need to go back to Montana, Jason."

"Jane-" Her name sounded weird on his tongue like it didn't belong there.

She shut the door before he could try and sweet talk her into doing something she would later regret. She leaned her back against the door as her feet gave out beneath her. Tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks.

She should be happy right now, because for a spilt second it was almost like Michael was still here. This is what she wanted, right? A glimmer of hope that her Michael was somewhere underneath the surface. It didn't feel right taking him away from his new life. He deserved to be happy even if it meant without her.

**Narrator: Things don't look too good for Jane right now, but rest easy friends because things are about to turn around!**

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I have decided to put the narrator's voice in bold to easily separate it from the rest of the story.

Stay tuned for more:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JANE THE VIRGIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/n: I am sorry for lack of frequent updates but I have a lot going on in my life. I am a mom and I work full time so making time to write can be difficult some days, but this story will be completed. It just might take a little bit longer. **

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**_Narrator: Welcome back friends! Last time we saw Jane, she told Jason to go back to Montana…let's see if he listened to her this time. _**

It had been two weeks since Jason had left town, and Jane was trying hard to not think about him. She knew in her heart she had to let him live his new life without her, but the compassion in her was burning to help him. She wished she could help him remember his life with her.

Their life together was full of twists and turns, but he never gave up on their love. Michael was funny, smart, kind, and her best friend but he also had his fair share of flaws. His temper being one of them. She still feels ill whenever she remembers the physical fight he had with Rafael and Mateo got hurt because he lost his cool.

He could be extremely secretive when it came to his work, and it often lead to arguments between them. He sometimes let his work get between them. For example when she found out Michael was covering for Petra when she was having an affair with Roman. Jane thought he should have told Rafael from the moment he caught her with another man, but Michael felt differently.

Michael wasn't perfect and deep down in her heart, she knew this. She wasn't perfect either she would always ping-pong back and forth between him and Rafael. She wanted the best of both worlds. She wanted to have the perfect family and at the same time have true love, but those two things didn't go together because her true love wasn't the father of her son.

"Hey, you said it was emergency?" Jane said as she walked into the office.

Behind the desk was Petra and she was holding papers in her hand. The blond woman had made a frantic call to Jane and told to immediately come to the Marbella.

"You need to fix this," Petra didn't look up from the papers and her voice sounded annoyed. "And apparently you need to do it in person," She held out the papers for Jane to take.

Jane studied the papers and soon found out what Petra was talking about. Jason never signed the papers and now he is back in Montana.

"I don't get it," Jane said confused. "Why didn't he sign them? He told me all about his girl back home and how I needed to let him move on with his life…" She was rambling as her mind tried to make sense of the situation.

"Jane, I don't care about your personal problems," Petra interrupted her rudely. "But since it is interfering with my own life," the blond paused for a moment. "I would tell you to follow your heart, but this isn't a fairytale so what I will say is chase down Jason and force him to sign those papers so we can all go back to our normal lives," she said callously.

Jane turned to leave, but Petra had one final word.

"Whatever you do Jane do not go back to Rafael," Petra said hostile. "He deserves someone better than you."

Jane didn't say anything more, because she knew Petra was right. Rafael did deserve someone who could give them all of their heart and Jane wasn't that woman. She tried so desperately to be that woman, but her heart had always belonged to someone else.

Jane turned down the corridor to the lobby of the Marbella and bumped into the person she had been avoiding lately.

"Jane," He said her name with ease like she hadn't caused him so much heartache. "How have you been?" He asked with genuine care.

Jane looked around to see if Mateo was somewhere in earshot because after the breakup Rafael had gone down his "dark" path. The path which had always been filled with extra hatred towards her. Their son was nowhere to be found and Jane mentally remembered Mateo was still in school.

"I'm uh figuring it out," She fumbled to get the words out, because her mind was still on the divorce papers. "How are you?" She asked him as her eyes meet his.

"I have been better," He smirked slightly. "Um I have been talking to a therapist and she has been helping me through my issues,"

Jane was relieved he was doing better and seemed to be in a better place. She wanted him to be happy.

"Are you okay, Jane?" He asked concerned. "You seem distracted."

Jane shook her head and smiled at him, "I'm okay, I just have to take care of something," She said vaguely because she didn't want to upset him.

She was used to his short temper whenever it had something do with Michael so she was surprised by what he said next.

"You should go to Montana," Rafael said with an eerie calmness in his voice. "I know how things ended with Jason and I know you won't be able to move on with your life until you see he has moved on with his."

Jane gave him a confused look, because this isn't the man she knows. The man she knows had pushed for her to close the door on her past, because he selfishly wanted her to his forever.

"I will take care of Mateo while you are gone," Rafael said making the decision for her. "So go to Montana and find where life will take you."

Jane couldn't resist giving him a hug. This was how she always wanted him to be, supportive of her decisions. And if he had trusted her more, she could have been his forever, but we all make mistakes and our timing isn't perfect.

**Narrator: **

**Ah how sweet! Rafael is telling Jane to find Jason so she can figure out her feelings for him. I have a feeling this is a start to a beautiful co-parent relationship. If only things could go smoothly for Jane and Jason. **

Five days later:

Jane found herself in Darby Montana questioning every reason she had to come out here. The small quiet town made her feel uneasy, because she was always used to the vibrant life of Miami. Montana was beautiful with the gorgeous mountains in the background but it wasn't her home.

As Jane moseyed around the town, she tried to picture Michael living here. Her Michael liked camping and the landscape was breathtaking, but he also liked the city. He loved his cubanos and Jane suspected they didn't have those here in Darby. Michael would have found Darby to be a cute town to visit, but he knew their home would always be in Miami.

"Hey stranger," A husky voice said from behind her.

Jane spun around and was face to face with the man she had been looking for. He was smirking at her. "Couldn't resist me any longer?" He teased her as he tipped his cowboy hat down at her.

"Please the only reason why I'm here is-"

Jane had been interrupted before she could wipe that smirk off his face.

"Jason, who is this?" a petite blond woman asked.

"Charlie this is Jane," Jason introduced the two women to one another. "Jane this Charlie, she is my girlfriend."

Jane shook the blond woman's hand firmly with a big smile on her face. Charlie was beautiful and Jane could see why Jason would fall for a woman like Charlie. She was wearing blue jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and cowboy boots. The pair were almost matching, but the blond woman didn't have a cowboy hat on. From an outsider's perspective they would make a cute couple, but all Jane could see was her amnesia husband with another woman.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods, Jane?" Charlie wasted no time in getting to know what was going on.

Jane looked up at Jason for a brief moment before she answered Charlie.

"Um it turns out we missed a page on our divorce papers so I was just here to get it all sorted out," Jane felt guilty for lying to the woman, but the truth was worse than her white lie.

"Oh well you two should get that figured out," Charlie said with urgency in her voice.

"I will see you later Charlie," Jason said as he kissed Charlie's forehead lovingly. "Jane and I need to get this done."

Charlie nodded her head understanding and gave him a kiss on the lips before she walked into a local bar.

Jane stood cemented in her spot, she couldn't believe Jason would treat such a sweet woman like that. Michael was always a gentleman. Jason didn't seem to care that Jane had lied to Charlie. Nope he seemed relieved she didn't tell his girlfriend the truth.

"My truck is this way," Jason pointed to the direction of where he parked his truck.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Jane crossed her arms defiantly.

"Okay you can walk to my house then, but it's a far walk," Jason cocked his eyebrow at her daring her to test him.

"I hate you," Jane sighed as she grudged all the way to his truck.

Jason didn't say another word for the whole ride back to his house. After a near twenty minute drive they had pulled up to a beautiful white farmhouse. There was a big red barn off to the left of the house and a red pull shed off to the right.

"Okay we are here," Jason said as he put the truck into park and cut the engine.

Jane didn't move from her seat. He had got her into his truck, but she refused to go into his house. She would have him sign the papers right here and drive her to the nearest airport so she could forget all about him and this trip.

"This is about the time you get out of someone's car and go into their house," Jason said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Hmm" Jane growled at him with her hands firmly crossed her chest.

He smiled at her and then he opened his car door and got out. Jane thought she had won, but soon her door opened. Jason reached over her body and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Do you still want to sit here?" He asked her carefully.

Jane didn't move.

Jason laughed as he bent down and gently carried her out of the truck. Jane couldn't believe he had out bested her again. Everything Jason did puzzled her, because sometimes she could see flashes of Michael hidden in him, but they always faded quickly.

Jason opened the door to the house and flopped her down on the grey couch. Jane was still giving him the silent treatment. Jason sat down next to Jane, but gave a safe space between them.

"Thank you," He said softly.

"What?" Jane asked confused.

"You didn't have to lie about the papers," He clarified.

Jane turned towards him so she could analyze his face or at least that is the lie he told herself.

"Why didn't you sign them?" She had jumped the gun.

"I don't know," He looked down at his hands.

"No, you are going to have to do better than that," Jane said furiously. "Because you toyed with my emotions and made me feel like I was nothing," She paused for a moment as her voice had started to shake and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "You said you didn't want me and I should accept my husband won't ever come back and I should move on. Do you like messing with me? Is that why you didn't sign the papers?"

Her lips were trembling now and her tears were falling fast. Jason reached out carefully and with a flick of his thumb wiped away a tear. Jane quickly grabbed his hand to pull it away, but she saw something in his eyes that made her stop. The spark in his blue eyes had reappeared.

"I am not trying to hurt you," Jason said gently and his hand was still being held by her's. "But when I tried to sign those papers it was like a voice in my head was telling me not to."

Jane found herself leaning towards him like a moth to a flame. Her lips were hungry for his. She wanted a piece of him. His eyes were glistening again and for a second she would pretend. She would pretend she was kissing her Michael. Her lips finally crashed onto his and it was like magic all over again.

He pulled her closer towards him and kissed with so much passion it almost scared her. He had pulled her into his lap as they continued to make out. His hands moved from her face down to hips. She wanted him, she needed him.

"I want you," She whispered seductively in between kisses.

**Narrator: This passionate reunion should have had a happy ending, but remember friends this is a telenovela. **

Jane's heart was still racing the next morning when she woke up. The spot next to her was empty. Quietly she got out of the bed to see if he was making breakfast for her like her Michael would have.

All she found was a plate of pancakes with a note next to them. She took a seat in the barstool at the island and began reading the note.

_Jane,_

_I didn't want to wake you, but I needed to run a quick errand. I'll be back soon._

_-Jason._

Jane placed the note back on the granite counter and began eating the pancakes he made for her. Banana pancakes her favorite. She knew her Michael was back, but now the question is why is he still pretending to have amnesia?

**Narrator: Yay! Michael is back. But why won't he tell Jane he has his memories back? Could he be hiding something from Jane?**

"I doubted you could pull it off,"

"I told you she wouldn't be able to let me go," Michael said to the woman in front of him.

"Now we move forward with the plan," The woman told him. "And you better not get cold feet, Michael."

"Rose this is my chance at revenge and I won't mess it up," Michael promised his enemy.

**Narrator: Oh no! Michael is working with Rose! Jane is in trouble! **

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I have decided to put the narrator's voice in bold to easily separate it from the rest of the story.

Stay tuned for more:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JANE THE VIRGIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/n: I am sorry for lack of frequent updates but I have a lot going on in my life. I am a mom and I work full time so making time to write can be difficult some days, but this story will be completed. It just might take a little bit longer. **

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**_Narrator: The last time we saw our Jane, she was in Montana with Jason. Jane is starting to believe Michael has memories back and he does. What Jane doesn't know is Michael is working with Sin Rostro, but we don't know what their plans are. _**

"Sorry um it took longer than I thought it would," He said casually when he finally came back home two hours later.

Jane had found herself a spot on the grey sofa and a book to keep her mind busy. It wasn't much help because she had so many questions on why he was pretending to have amnesia. They were always honest with one another before he died.

"Um it's okay I kept myself busy," She said as she raised her book up at him. He nodded his head and sat next to her on the sofa. "Thank you for the pancakes um banana pancakes are my favorite," She said trying to trap him.

He remained stoic. "Charlie made me banana pancakes when we uh first started dating," He said callously.

Jane felt her heart sink maybe he didn't have his memories back after all. She had been wanting him to remember her. Remember the love they had for one another. She wanted her husband back fully.

"Oh," She said disheartened. "I thought you maybe had remembered something for our life together."

"Jane, it's been four years," He reminded her. "It would be a miracle for my memory to come back."

Jane felt the guilt wash over her again. She should have been there for him, but she wasn't. She believed he had died and he would never come back. Now looking at him, she was starting to believe he had died. Her Michael would never come back to her. It was like she had lost him all over again, but this time it was happening right in front of her.

"Michael always wanted me to be happy," Jane looked at Jason and placed her right hand on his knee. "And I never once thought about his own happiness over mine, but that's going to change. I want you to be happy Jason. So what will make you happy?"

_You._

If this were a movie he would have said it, but this isn't one.

"I don't know," He told her. Jane felt like someone had punched her hard in the gut. "But I like you, Jane and I would like to see if there could be something between us but," He paused for a moment and looked into her chocolate colored eyes. "I am not him and you have to accept who I am now."

Jane felt a lump in her throat how could she fall in love with Jason when her heart always belonged to Michael? His blue eyes remained the same, but everything else had changed. His voice was slower and had a Southern drawl to it. His hair was grown out and messy. He wasn't the man who made her heart glow, but her heart was telling her to take a chance on him.

**Narrator: No Jane! Go home and leave him here. **

"Well," He prompted after several moments of silence.

Jane smiled at him and said, "I want you to be happy Jason and I'm sorry but I can't make you happy because I am still in love with the memory of my husband."

**Narrator: Yes, Jane! You still love Michael, but Michael doesn't love you. He is using you so run. **

"Do you want to know why I didn't sign those papers?" Jason changed the subject.

Jane was taken back she had forgotten about the reason why she had come out to Montana. The moment she saw him all she could think about was his life here. She wondered if he was happy during the past four years. She missed out on four years of his life. Maybe his memory would have come back if she knew he was here all along.

"I didn't sign the papers because a voice inside my head said you were worth it," He took her unusual vow of silence as his opportunity to tell his side uninterrupted. "And it was that same voice that had told me about destiny-"

"Please don't say that word," Jane interrupted him, because if she hadn't she would have started to cry. "But Jason my life is in Miami not here."

"So you are just going to leave me even after what happened last night?" He sounded a little hurt and Jane didn't blame him. She blamed herself for everything.

"I'm sorry," She said sincerely. "But I think I should go back home."

Jane pushed herself off the sofa and headed to his room to pack her things. He needed her to put his happiness first and she would do exactly that by leaving him to live his life without her. She missed Michael more than anyone could understand, but she had to let Jason go. She couldn't fall in love with Jason without secretly yearning for Michael to come back to her.

Jason's home was in Montana. Michael's home was in Miami with her.

Jane had finished packing her belongings and made her way to the front porch. She pushed the white door open and saw his truck was gone. He left without a goodbye.

"He'll be back soon," a voice said causing Jane to jump. She looked to her right and saw Charlie sitting on the white porch swing. "Uh he told me to tell you that."

Jane could sense the woman's nervousness. Charlie looked like the female version of Jason. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. She was wearing a red flannel with dark blue jeans.

"Take a seat," Charlie patted the empty spot next to her. Jane was hesitant but sat down anyway. "So you are going back to Miami. I thought you would have stayed and helped him remember his old life with you,"

"He seems happy here," Jane said sheepishly. She felt uncomfortable talking to the woman her husband was dating. Her husband who didn't know who was suffering with amnesia.

"He wasn't always like this," Charlie said ambiguously. Jane looked at the woman with a confusion. "Uh he didn't smile or laugh for the longest time. One day I whipped up some banana chocolate chip pancakes and he smiled…" Charlie paused for a moment as if she wasn't sure she should be telling Jane all of this. "But he told me that I made them wrong. He said-"

"I don't need the chocolate chips, because your eyes already add the sweetness," Jane finished for her. Charlie nodded her head.

"You can only imagine my reaction," Charlie added. Jane looked into her green eyes and felt sorry for the woman.

Jane didn't know what to say next. She didn't know why Charlie was telling her this. She could have said nothing and let Jane go back to Miami. Then she would have Jason all to herself.

"You're probably wondering why I told you that," Charlie said as if she was reading Jane's mind. "But I have never seen Jason so damn happy before he left for Miami. Your husband is in there somewhere so don't give up."

"I don't know," Jane said doubtful. "It's been four years. I doubt his memory will comeback."

"Don't doubt yourself," Charlie said with great enthusiasm. "Because if anyone can bring his memory back it is you."

Jane was growing suspicious of Charlie's motives. Why would she want his memory back? Jane knew if she was in Charlie's position she wouldn't be pushing the man she loves back to his old life.

The sound of loose gravel broke through the air. Both the woman looked up and saw the familiar red truck. Jason was back. Charlie stood up from her spot first to go and greet him. Jane sat there watching the two of them and wondering what they were saying about her.

Charlie gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Jane before she left in her own pickup. Jason sat there in his truck waiting for Jane to get in, but Jane was rooted in her spot. She had a gut feeling something was off with both Jason and Charlie, but she didn't know what.

"We don't got all day Princess," Jason called out to her from his truck.

Jane rolled her eyes and made her way to his truck suitcase in hand. Suddenly coming out to the remote country of Montana felt like a bad idea. Jane tried to act normal as she threw her luggage in the bed of the truck and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are you okay?" Jason said as he reversed the truck out of the long driveway.

"Fine," She lied. "I just miss my son."

The rest of car ride was silent. Jane couldn't shake the feeling that Jason was hiding something from her.

**Narrator: He is Michael, Jane! Dios Mio.**

"Here we are," Jason said as he had pulled up to the small airport.

"Come with me," Jane found herself saying.

**Narrator: No, Jane what are you thinking?**

"What?" Jason said surprised.

"I want you to come with me to Miami," Jane reassured him. "So are you coming?"

"Sure," was his reply.

**Narrator: If you thought this would all end in Montana you are sadly mistaken, because what you don't know is our deviant Jane has a plan. During the silent ride to the airport Jane had been texting Rafael getting all the information out of how he had learned about Michael's fake death. She learned Sin Rostro had lead him to Michael's location. Jane knew something wasn't right when Charlie tried to push her into Jason's arms. Now she will be able to find out the truth or so she thinks…**

_Keep your friends close but your lover even closer. _

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I have decided to put the narrator's voice in bold to easily separate it from the rest of the story.

Stay tuned for more:)


End file.
